Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Conveyors are commonly used in manufacturing facilities for routing material such as parts and components between work stations. In some applications two or more conveyors are aligned end-to-end for routing parts across relatively long distances, for example. In such applications, it known to interpose a plate or other support member between the output end of an upstream conveyor and the input end of an adjacent, downstream conveyor for transferring components between the conveyors. In operation, components are discharged from the output end of the upstream conveyor and onto the transfer plate. Depending on the length of the component, the component may remain on the transfer plate until it is impacted by another component that is subsequently discharged from the upstream conveyor. In theory, the subsequently discharged components will push the other component off of the transfer plate and onto the input end of the downstream conveyor. Such a design suffers from several drawbacks. For example, the impact between components on the transfer plate can damage the components. This is particularly problematic when the conveyors are used for transferring precision components, such as certain machined parts for automobile engines. Moreover, relatively heavy components can become stuck on the transfer plate, which may necessitate shutting down the line.
A conveyor system according to certain aspects of a specific embodiment of the present invention includes a first conveyor, a second conveyor and a transfer mechanism. The first conveyor has an input end, an output end, and a pair of laterally spaced belts rotating between its input and output ends. The belts define an upper drive run which travels in a direction from the input end towards the output end. The second conveyor has an input end adjacent the output end of the first conveyor and a distally spaced output end. The second conveyor includes a pair of laterally spaced belts rotating between its input and output ends. The belts define an upper drive run which travels in a direction from the input end towards the output end. The transfer mechanism includes first transfer pulley positioned inward of the output end of the first conveyor and a second transfer pulley positioned inwardly of the output end of the second conveyor. A transfer belt rotates between the first and second transfer pulleys and defines an upper transfer run that extends longitudinally between the output end of the first conveyor and the input end of the second conveyor for moving material between the first and second conveyors. The conveyor belts and/or the transfer belts may be round in cross-section, or may assume other configurations, such as flat belts or U-shaped belts.
Separate motors may be provided for the first and second conveyors so that the conveyors can be operated at different speeds. The conveyor system may include a means for rotating the transfer belt at the same speed as the belts of one of the first and second conveyor. The means may include a gear assembly interconnecting one of the transfer pulleys for rotation at the same speed as one of the first and second conveyors. Alternatively, the transfer mechanism may be driven by its own motor.
The transfer mechanism may include a third transfer pulley interposed along the return run of the transfer belt for routing the return run around the input pulley of the second conveyor and the output pulley of the first conveyor.